I Just Can't
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Post Gundam Seed. Dearka kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupan Miriallia. Kali ini, Miriallia harus mempertegas semuanya. Day 3 of 7-Day Challenge yang dibuat oleh Naw d Blume. One-Shot. Complete.


_Yak, day 3 dari tantangan 7 hariny Naw d Blume! Happy reading guys :)_

_Grrr, dibilangin Gundam Seed/Destiny itu punya Sunrise! Kalo punya saia, endingny pasti beda!  
_

* * *

Bloody Valentine War telah usai setahun silam, namun luka yang diakibatkan oleh perang belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Kota-kota yang menjadi medan perang masih dalam kondisi yang sama seperti setahun silam, luluh lantah dan sunyi. Seperti kota hantu. Namun bukan berarti tidak ada upaya untuk menghidupkan kembali kota-kota yang telah mati tersebut, hanya saja butuh waktu yang lebih lama. Namun hancurnya kota memberi berkah tersendiri, salah satunya untuk fotografer perang. Banyak yang berlomba-lomba memotret kota yang hancur, dan menunjukkan kepada dunia seperti inilah yang didapat dari perang.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh gadis berambut cokelat yang tengah sibuk memotret puing-puing reruntuhan gedung. Tetapi dia berbeda dengan fotografer perang lainnya. Dia melakukan semua ini semata-mata untuk kepentingannya sendiri, bukan untuk mencari uang. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Seharusnya dia menjauhi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perang, tapi tidak bisa. Dia selalu kembali ke kota yang hancur akibat perang, menangis, kemudian mengabadikan puing-puing tersebut menggunakan kameranya.

Puas memotret, dia berjalan menuju ke utara, yang lebih ramai dari daerah selatan. Terlihat beberapa mobil yang mengangkut tentara ZAFT lalu-lalang. Ya, ZAFT mengirimkan pasukan untuk membantu Orb membangun kembali kota yang hancur akibat perang. Ada seorang fotografer yang ditahan oleh tentara karena dia berusaha menerobos wilayah terlarang, wilayah yang baru saja dimasuki oleh si gadis berambut cokelat. Para wartawan perang ini, mereka memiliki seribu satu cara dan alasan untuk bisa masuk ke wilayah terlarang sekali pun. Tetapi gadis ini hanya perlu mengucapkan nama Cagalli Yula Athha atau Lacus Clyne, dan _voila _dia bisa berlenggang dengan bebas. Bahkan dia bisa mengakses wilayah yang paling terlarang sekali pun!

Sebetulnya dia tidak suka menyalah gunakan nama dua sahabatnya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula dia juga melaporkan bagaimana kondisi di lapangan, apakah perbaikan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana, apakah ada masalah di sana atau tidak. Jadi anggap saja, akses penuh ke seluruh tempat itu adalah bayarannya.

Mata berwarna birunya menangkap sosok seorang pria berkulit cokelat tengah tersenyum kepadanya sambil melambaikan tangan, terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Dengan lesu gadis bergolongan darah AB ini mendekati pria berseragam warna merah itu.

"Apa yang kau mau, Dearka?"

Pria bernama Dearka itu terkejut. "Waow Miriallia, tidak bisakah kau berbasa-basi dulu? Seperti 'Hei, apa kabarmu, Dearka?' dan sebagainya?"

Miriallia menghembuskan nafas. "Itu tugasmu, untuk berbasa-basi."

Dearka tertawa. "Ok, baiklah. Hai, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Miriallia?"

"Biasa saja. Terima kasih telah bertanya, Dearka."

"Kau tidak bertanya bagaimana kabarku?"

Miriallia memutar bola matanya. "Apa kabarmu, Dearka?"

"Sangat baik, karena kau telah bertanya. Terima kasih Miriallia."

"Kembali ke pertanyaan awalku," Miriallia bertolak pinggang. Kameranya tergantung di lehernya. "Apa yang kau mau, Dearka?"

"Kau tidak pernah memberiku kabar. Ada apa?"

Wajah Miriallia tambah bosan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Dearka. "Itu. Itu alasanmu datang ke Orb? Hanya itu menanyakan itu?"

"Hei, kau tidak pernah membalas e-mail yang aku kirim. Jadi lebih baik aku langsung bertemu denganmu."

Miriallia menepuk keningnya, para prajurit sudah pergi, begitu juga fotografer yang tadi ditahan. Sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya dan Dearka di antara puing-puing kota. "Dearka, aku sudah memberikan maafku kepadamu. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Ya, setengah tahun yang lalu Miriallia akhirnya mau memaafkan Dearka atas perbuatannya, membunuh kekasih Miriallia, Tolle. Setelah melewati sesi ceramah oleh Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun, Murrue bahkan Yzak! Awalnya Dearka merasa bahwa kata maaf itu diucapkan oleh Miriallia karena dia terpaksa, atau supaya dia lepas dari ceramah bergilir yang dilakukan oleh enam orang barusan. Tapi tidak, Miriallia dengan tulus memaafkan Dearka. Semenjak itu mereka berteman, hanya teman. Tetapi sayangnya, salah satu pihak ada yang menginginkan lebih...

"Aku, entahlah... Setengah tahun ini kita selalu bersama, terasa agak aneh ketika aku berjalan sendirian." Dearka menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Miriallia menghembuskan nafas. "Dearka..."

"Ok, mungkin kau akan berpikir bahwa aku orang yang tidak punya malu. Maksudnya, hei, aku membunuh pacarmu, dan sekarang aku sedang merayumu. Tapi sungguh, aku..."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu itu, Dearka. Maksudku," Miriallia mengenggam kedua tangan Dearka, membuat pria itu terkejut. "kau pria yang baik. Tapi maaf, aku baru saja kehilangan kekasihku. Maksudnya, wanita gila macam apa yang mengencani pria yang membunuh kekasihnya yang baik hati? Bahkan kematian Tolle belum genap setahun! Jadi karena itu..."

Dearka menghela nafas kecewa. "Maaf, aku terlalu terburu-buru. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu..." Dikecupnya tangan Miriallia.

"Aku terima maafmu. Tapi setelah ini tolong, jangan tanya aku lagi untuk berkencan. Ok?"

Dengan berat hati Dearka mengangguk. "Baiklah..."

Miriallia melepaskan tangan Dearka. "Terima kasih."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kau sudah bertanya untuk menjadi pacarku, jadi kenapa tidak."

"Seandainya, aku tidak membunuh Tolle. Apakah aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi pacarmu?"

Dengan wajah sedih Miriallia menyentuh pipi Dearka. "Aku rasa, memiliki pacar yang menyebalkan seperti dirimu akan sangat menyenangkan." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, memiliki pacar yang tidak bisa masak sepertimu juga pasti seru."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

_Seandainya dia masih hidup, aku pasti akan merebutmu darinya_

* * *

_gyahahah, ok. ada sedikit cerita kenapa saia bikin fic ini. Gak ada penjelasan apakah Dearka jadian sama Miriallia atau engga. Dan seandainy jadian, kenapa mereka putus? jadi, saia berusaha untuk menuangkan alasan saia sendiri, yaitu mungkin, dearka pernah meminta miriallia untuk jadian, tapi karena dy baru kehilangan pacar, plus cowok yang ngajak dia jadian itu yang ngebunuh pacarny, gak mungkin kan langsung diterima? Begitulah kronologis terciptany fic ini_

_BTW, ini fic saia bikin ngebut loh,ada kali cuma satu jam, wuhahahaha._

_Anyway, saran dan kritik sangat diharapkan :). See you in the next fic, yang sayangny saia belum ada bayangan mau bikin pairing apa #pokerface_


End file.
